doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald é uma companhia do Décimo Primeiro e do Décimo Segundo Doctor. De acordo com o Doctor, Clara simplesmente "não é possível". Embora assegurado pela famosa psíquica empática Emma Grayling e o escâner da TARDIS que a Clara era apenas uma "garota normal", o Doctor não podia acreditar que isso era verdade e pensou que ela fosse "o único mistério que vale a pena resolver." Ela foi uma garota humana fisicamente normal, mas acabou fazendo um extraordinário sacrifício para salvar a vida do Doctor. Clara escolheu entrar na linha do tempo do Doctor em seu túmulo em Trenzalore a fim de reverter os danos causados pela Grande Inteligência. Este ato permitiu que os ventos do tempo quebrassem ela em milhões de cópias de si mesma que, de acordo com River Song, não eram realmente a "verdadeira" Clara, mas que eram, no entanto, capazes de combater o ataque da Grande Inteligência. Após o ato de heroísmo ter revivido o Doctor, ele então retornou o favor, guiando a Clara "original" para fora da sua linha do tempo. Ainda assim, este ato de bravura da "garota normal" — a original do século 21 — criou a "garota impossível" que tanto intrigou o Doctor, morrendo várias vezes na frente dele. Isso significa que o Doctor conheceu ela fora de sincronia com sua própria linha de tempo, como foi o caso com a River e a Mel. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor sozinho conheceu duas versões dela antes de conhecer a original: Oswin Oswald, um membro hiper-inteligente da tripulação a bordo do Alaska que se converteu em um Dalek; e uma garçonete/babá chamada Clara Oswin Oswald em Londres na Era Vitoriana. Apesar de que a sua ajuda passou despercebida pelos Doctors antes do Décimo Primeiro, ela sutilmente conheceu e ajudou todos eles. Ela foi capaz de atrair a atenção do Primeiro Doctor e convencer ele a roubar a TARDIS "certa" quando deixou Gallifrey com a Susan. Depois das aventuras em Trenzalore, Clara tornou-se uma professora enquanto ainda viajava com o Doctor. Ela conheceu o seu "segredo" e a sua décima encarnação e convenceu eles a salvar Gallifrey em vez de destruí-la. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Mais tarde, apesar das repetidas tentativas do Doctor para mandá-la para casa, Clara o ajudou na defesa de Trenzalore convencendo os Time Lords a conceder-lhe um novo ciclo de regeneração, salvando a sua vida mais uma vez. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Biografia Infância thumb|left|Clara como uma [[criança (WC: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel)]] Clara Oswald nasceu em 1989 em Lancashire, Inglaterra. Ela conheceu pela primeira vez o Décimo Primeiro Doctor quando era uma criança, ao chutar uma bola acidentalmente em sua cabeça, no meio do parque. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) Ela adorava frequentar a Escola Dominical, ensinada por uma "professora adorável" em uma pequena sala de igreja que cheirava carvalho polonês e tinha feltro colorido nas paredes. (PROSA: Into the Nowhere) Vários anos depois, ela encontra o Décimo Primeiro Doctor de novo quando uma versão mais nova dele estava triste por não ter encontrado a Clara e não saber quem ela é. Ela pensava que a ideia de destino era "besteira". Quando era criança, estava sempre perdendo as coisas: seu "melhor lápis", sua mochila, sua avó e o seu mojo, o qual ela conseguiu achar. Sempre que perdia alguma coisa, ela ia para um lugar tranquilo, fechava os olhos e, em seguida, imaginava onde poderia ter colocado. Certa vez, ela aconselhou o Doctor em encontrar sua amiga (sem saber que ele estava olhando para ela). A mãe da Clara, Ellie Oswald, disse a ela que "não se deve falar com estranhos", mas acabou conversando com o Doctor (WC: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel). Seu maior medo quando criança era se perder. Em um bank holiday visitando a praia de Blackpool, o seu pesadelo se tornou realidade, Clara acabou se perdendo, mas sua mãe conseguiu encontrar ela. Ellie confortou-a dizendo que sempre vai encontrá-la, onde quer que esteja. Clara ficou arrasada no dia 5 de março de 2005 quando sua mãe morreu. O seu pai, Dave Oswald, confortou-a no funeral, e o Doctor assistiu em silêncio. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) Virando uma babá Em algum momento de sua vida adulta, ela e sua amiga visitaram um cemitério, onde Clara acabou passando pela lápide da sua versão do século 19, que estava ironicamente escrito, "Eu não acredito em fantasmas." (TV: The Snowmen) Clara queria viajar depois da universidade. No entanto, antes de sair para viajar, ela passou uma semana com uma família conhecida em Chiswick, Londres, sendo babá para as crianças Artie e Angie Maitland, mas uma tragédia aconteceu nessa semana quando a Sra. Maitland morreu em circunstâncias não especificadas. Como o Doctor depois colocou, Clara sentiu-se no dever de retribuir o favor e ajudar as crianças. Apesar de sua incapacidade com a internet, ela tentou usar em uma manhã na casa de Angie. Ela criou um dispositivo mnemônico, "Run you clever boy and remember", para lembrar a senha do Wi-Fi, rycbar123. No entanto, ela não pôde se conectar à Internet e, em seguida, teve que ligar para o suporte técnico, pelo número que a mulher da loja deu a ela, o que fez o telefone da TARDIS tocar. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Viagens com o Doctor O Décimo Primeiro Doctor, em 1207, tentou ajudá-la com o Wi-Fi, em 2013, mas a Clara acabou clicando na conexão Wi-Fi da Grande Inteligência por acidente. Sua localização, em seguida, tornou-se visível aos vilões, que decidiram fazer o upload dela para a nuvem de dados via Spoonhead. O Doctor chegou a tempo de impedir Clara de ser completamente transferida, mas ela acidentalmente voltou com sabendo sobre tecnologia, que foi implantado pela Srta. Kizlet, como resultado, ela recebeu conhecimento temporário e íntimo de todas as coisas de um computador, um dom que ela usou contra o Doctor. thumb|left|Clara em uma moto com o [[Décimo Primeiro Doctor. (TV: The Bells of Saint John)]] Depois de ter feito um atalho na TARDIS para a manhã seguinte, Clara hackeou o sistema da Grande Inteligência, escolhendo "Oswin" como um nome de usuário, e descobrindo a localização na Shard, antes que ela fosse transferida novamente, desta vez com sucesso. Depois de ser transferida de volta ao seu corpo na segunda vez, Clara enfrentou o Doctor sobre o que aconteceu com ela e eles discutiram sobre o seu desejo de viajar e suas responsabilidades como babá. O Doctor pediu para ela viajar com ele, prometendo trazê-la de volta sem que ninguém soubesse que tinha ido embora, mas ela o surpreendeu recusando-se a ir, e ainda disse para voltar no dia seguinte, e perguntar novamente. O Doctor acabou concordando com isso. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Quando o Doctor voltou para a Clara, ela estava esperando ansiosamente ele bater na sua porta para voltar a viajar na TARDIS. Quando ele perguntou onde ela queria ir, num primeiro momento ficou confusa, mas depois ela respondeu dizendo "em algum lugar incrível", e ele a levou para o seu primeiro mundo alienígena: Akhaten. thumb|Clara diz ao [[Akhaten|Deus Antigo sobre a folha da sua mãe que está cheia de histórias e do "futuro que nunca foi vivido". (TV: The Rings of Akhaten)]] Lá, eles exploram o mercado, e assistem ao Festival de Oferendas. Quando Merry Gejelh foi convencida a cantar a Longa Canção no Festival, acabou sendo raptada pela múmia, então a Clara e o Doctor salvaram ela. Ao fazer isso, Clara teve que desistir do anel de sua mãe, que tinha um valor sentimental enorme. Depois, ela foi forçada a sacrificar algo ainda mais precioso: a folha que uniu os seus pais, a 'folha mais importante da história da humanidade'. Como forma de agradecimento depois de salvar todos no planeta, devolveram para a Clara o anel de sua mãe. Depois de sua primeira viagem, o Doctor a deixou em sua casa em Londres, a qual ela achou diferente. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) O Doctor mais tarde a levou em outra viagem, mas em vez de aterrissar em Las Vegas como planejado, eles pousaram no Firebird, um submarino soviético no Polo Norte em 1983. Quando o Doctor surge dentro do submarino afundando, a TARDIS ativa o seu Sistema de Deslocamento em Ação Hostil e se desmaterializa. thumb|left|[[Skaldak pegando a cabeça da Clara. (TV: Cold War)]] Eles encontram um Ice Warrior, o grande marechal Skaldak, dentro do submarino. O Doctor tentou convencer a tripulação do submarino para não atacar ele, mas o Tenente Stepashin atordoou o Skaldak com uma aguilhada. O Doctor mandou a tripulação prender Skaldak; Clara foi enviada para tentar falar calmamente com ele, sob a orientação do Doctor, mas descobriu que Skaldak tinha conseguido escapar de sua captura e ameaçou lançar os mísseis nucleares do submarino. O Doctor e a Clara conseguiram fazer ele desistir da sua decisão, e Skaldak e o submarino foram resgatados por uma nave dos Ice Warrior. Skaldak deixou o submarino e remotamente a bomba foi desarmada. O Doctor, então, confessou que ligou a definição SDAH, e descobriu que a TARDIS havia sido enviada para o Polo Sul. (TV: Cold War) thumb|right|Clara e o Doctor na [[Caliburn House. (TV: Hide)]] O Doctor levou a Clara para a Caliburn House, a casa do Major Alec Palmer, onde a "Bruxa do Poço" assombrava por muitos anos. Sem que a Clara soubesse, ele a levou para lá para falar com Emma Grayling e descobrir o que a Clara é. O Doctor tirou muitas fotografias do fantasma em toda a linha do tempo da Terra. Ele usou suas fotografias para explicar que o "fantasma" era na verdade uma viajante do tempo do futuro chamada Hila Tacorien, que estava presa em um universo de bolso e sendo perseguida pelo Crooked Man. O Doctor usou um cristal de Metebelis III para fazer a Emma abrir o portal para o universo de bolso. Enquanto esteve lá, ele salvou Hila, mas ficou preso; a Clara discutiu com a interface de voz da TARDIS porque a TARDIS não deixou ela entrar para salvar o Doctor. Mais tarde, depois de revelar que Hila era uma parente distante de Alec e Emma, o Doctor percebeu que a criatura no universo de bolso estava tentando chegar a outra criatura na casa, então ele e a Clara foram buscá-lo. (TV: Hide) thumb|left|Doctor querendo que a Clara se dê bem com a [[A TARDIS do Doctor|TARDIS. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)]] Enquanto tenta ensinar a Clara como operar a TARDIS, a máquina do tempo é pega em um campo de trava magnético de uma nave, operada pelos Irmãos Van Baalen. Uma versão futura do Doctor chega através de uma fenda no tempo, jogando para o seu eu do presente um controle escrito "GRANDE BOTÃO AMIGO", a fim de parar a garra magnética da nave. Depois que o Doctor apertou o botão, a TARDIS desapareceu, fugindo dos Van Baalens e impedindo a falha no motor. Ele disse em voz alta para Clara que dois dias foram compactados no espaço de um, e perguntou para a Clara se ela se sentia segura de viajar com ele, e depois de uma longa conversa, ela admitiu que sim. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) thumb|right|Doctor e a Clara investigando Sweetville. ([[TV: The Crimson Horror)]] O Doctor e a Clara viajaram para Yorkshire em 1893 e chegaram a uma nova pequena cidade chamada Sweetville, dirigida por Winifred Gillyflower e o seu parceiro misterioso. Ao investigar a cidade, os dois foram levados pelos guardas da Gillyflower em um calabouço assustador, onde eles foram introduzidos em um líquido vermelho estranho - conhecido localmente como "O Horror Carmesim". Clara ficou hipnotizada pelo líquido e se tornou uma das servas da Gillyflower. Depois que Jenny Flint resgatou o Doctor do cativeiro criado por Ada Gillyflower, eles finalmente encontraram a Clara como uma boneca de porcelana dentro de uma redoma de vidro em uma das casas de Sweetville. O Doctor então quebrou o vidro, pegou a Clara e a tirou sua condição de "fantoche". A Clara, o Doctor e Jenny partiram para finalmente derrotar a Sra. Gillyflower em uma torre na cidade; Gillyflower, juntamente com seu parceiro misterioso — o repugnante sanguessuga vermelho, Sr. Sweet — planejaram disparar um foguete que iria espalhar o "Horror Carmesim" em todo o mundo, destruindo toda a humanidade. Clara quebrou uma cadeira no painel de controle da Sra. gillyflower impedindo ela de fazer o que queria. Após o Horror Carmesin ser removido com segurança do foguete, a Sra. Gillyflower ameaçou matar o Doctor e a Clara de qualquer maneira. Ela acabou sendo baleada por Strax e caiu no chão. Sra. Gillyflower morreu e o Sr. Sweet também acabou sendo morto pela filha da Sra. Gillyflower, Ada. O Doctor trouxe a Clara de volta para o século 21 para a casa da família Maitland. Angie e Artie, as crianças que ela cuida, acabaram vendo as fotos das aventuras dela com o Doctor no laptop e descobriram quem ela realmente é: uma viajante do tempo. Ao passar pelas fotos, Clara viu uma de suas vidas passadas, Clara Oswin Oswald, na Londres Vitoriana. Percebendo que tanto a sua aparência física e o local que a imagem foi tirada era diferente, Clara começou a suspeitar que algo não estava certo. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar sobre isso, as crianças pediram a ela para levá-los em uma aventura, ou então eles iriam contar para o pai que a babá era um viajante do tempo. Clara, na falta de escolha, concordou. (TV: The Crimson Horror) thumb|left|Clara destrói um Cyberman. ([[TV: Nightmare in Silver)]] O Doctor leva Clara, Artie e Angie para um parque abandonado chamado, O Maravilhoso Mundo de Hedgewick, onde Angie e Artie foram raptados pelos Cybermen, que despertaram de suas tumbas depois de serem "extintos". O Doctor coloca a Clara no comando do pelotão de punição para ele lutar contra os Cybermen e ganhar o jogo de xadrez, derrotando o Cyber-Planejador Sr. Inteligente, que estava controlando a sua mente. O Doctor liberta as crianças do transe depois de usar os seus "recursos locais" para derrotar os Cybermen. Depois de descobrirem que o Imperador perdido, Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI, é na verdade o Porridge, ele ativa a bomba destruidora de planetas. Isso acabou chamando a sua espaçonave, transportando os humanos em segurança enquanto os Cybermen foram deixados para trás no Mundo de Hedgewick. O Doctor voltou para a casa de Clara, Angie e Artie. (TV: Nightmare in Silver) thumb|right|Clara dentro da [[corrente temporal do Doctor. (TV: The Name of the Doctor)]] Em um dia normal, Clara recebeu uma carta da Vastra com soporífero, levando ela em uma "chamada em conferência". Lá, ela ficou sabendo que o assassino Clarence DeMarco disse que o Doctor tem um segredo, um segredo que que ele levará para o túmulo e que foi descoberto. Vastra acaba mostrando as coordenadas para onde o túmulo do Doctor está. A chamada foi interrompida pelos Whisper Men tentando matar a Jenny. Depois que a River acordou a Vastra e o Strax, a Grande Inteligência apareceu, usando o rosto do Walter Simeon, dizendo para Clara que para salvar os seus amigos, o Doctor teria que ir para Trenzalore, o local do seu túmulo. Quando ela acordou da conferência, a River ficou conectada. Usando os circuitos telepáticos para obter as coordenadas, o Doctor e a Clara foram para Trenzalore, cruzando a linha do tempo do Doctor. A Grande Inteligência estava esperando lá, e queria entrar na tumba do Doctor, uma futura e decadente versão da TARDIS. Depois de entrar em uma passagem secreta na grande TARDIS se decompondo, Clara começa a se lembrar dos eventos de uma linha do tempo deletada, na qual o Doctor disse a ela sobre suas múltiplas vidas, causando pânico nela. Enquanto isso, Strax, Jenny e Vastra acordam em Trenzalore. Eles eventualmente foram parar no túmulo do Doctor, onde a Grande Inteligência obrigou que ele dissesse o seu verdadeiro nome. Quando ele se recusa a falar, River acaba falando e a porta se abre. Dentro do túmulo, a Inteligência entrou na linha do tempo do Doctor, reescrevendo a sua história, mudando todas as suas vitórias em perdas. O universo começa a se decompor, todas as pessoas e civilizações que o Doctor salvou estão sendo destruídas. Sem outra escolha, Clara fez o que tinha que fazer: dizendo, "Corra garoto esperto, e lembre-se de mim", ela entrou na linha do tempo dele, espalhando-se através do tempo e espaço. Essa ação projetou ela através do tempo, criando outras versões da Clara que salvariam os Doctors através dos anos. Enquanto isso, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor decidiu entrar na sua linha do tempo para salvar a Clara. Escutando a voz do Doctor, ela acabou se encontrando com ele. Quando estavam prestes a sair de lá, Clara viu uma outra encarnação do Doctor que ela não conhecia. Essa versão foi criada somente para quebrar a promessa do nome "Doctor". Clara e o Décimo Primeiro Doctor vão embora, com o misterioso "Doctor" olhando eles saindo de lá. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Depois que ela escapou da linha do tempo do Doctor, Clara só conseguia lembrar de algumas partes da vida de seus ecos. Algumas lembranças eram mais fortes, outras ela só lembrava como um sonho. (PROSA: Into the Nowhere) Virando uma professora Eventualmente, depois de voltar para a Terra, Clara abandonou o seu trabalho de babá das crianças Maitland e se tornou professora na escola Coal Hill. Ela se encontrava com o Décimo Primeiro Doctor depois da escola e estava com ele quando a TARDIS foi levantada no ar pela UNIT para a Galeria Nacional. Lá, a Clara conheceu Kate Stewart e consolou o Décimo Primeiro Doctor quando ele se lembrou da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. Ela viajou com Kate Stewart, que na verdade era um Zygon, até o Arquivo Negro, sem saber que ela era um Zygon. Usando o código de ativação escrito na parede da Torre de Londres, Clara ativou o manipulador de vórtex do Capitão Jack Harkness e escapou dos terríveis Zygons indo parar em 1562. Lá, ela conheceu o War Doctor, Décimo Doctor e a Rainha Elizabeth I. Ela foi inserida no stasis cube Gallifreyano Queda de Gallifrey Não Mais com o trio de Time Lords para poder entrar no Arquivo Negro no século 21, porque o Arquivo Negro é a prova de TARDIS. Quando o War Doctor foi embora para ativar o Momento, Clara disse para os outros dois Doctors que ela pode ver em seus olhos que o fim da Guerra do Tempo ainda estava por vir para ele. Ela viajou através do lacre temporal e implorou aos Doctors que reconsiderassem quando eles decidiram causar juntos o genocídio, um conselho que eles levaram a sério. Ela esteve presente quando o Doctor mudou a história, salvando Gallifrey ao invés de destruir. De volta à Terra, ela conheceu rapidamente o misterioso Curador, se despediu dos Doctors do passado e beijou o Décimo Primeiro Doctor na bochecha; quando ele perguntou para ela como sabia que precisava de um tempo com a pintura, ela disse, "Eu sempre sei." (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Clara visitou o Arquivo Negro duas vezes, mas só se lembra de o ter visitado uma vez. Como resultado da visita que ela esqueceu, ela pode passar pela segurança durante a segunda visita. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) O NOVO DOUTOR Após regenerar em Trenzalore(TV:The Time of the Doctor), ''Clara e o Doutor param no período jurássico, onde a TARDIS, com eles ainda a bordo, é engolida por um dinossauro. Em um esfotrço para salvá-los, o Doutor viaja até a Londres Vitoriana (TV:Deep Breath'') MORTE Depois que seu amigo Rigsy ligou para a TARDIS dizendo ter visto uma tatuagem no seu corpo que não tinha feito (um número que ia de contagem regressiva até zero), Clara e o Doutor resolvem ajudá-lo. Quando descobriram que a tatuagem era minutos de vida que restavam a Rigsy, eles acharam uma rua alien secreta no centro de Londres. Ao chegarem lá, acharam Eu - que agora respondia como Prefeita Eu. Descobriram que a tatuagem era uma Sombra Quântica. Quando o número chegasse ao zero, significaria que o tempo acabara, e um corvo vinha e matava a pessoa. Clara obrigou Rigsy a passar a Sombra Quântica para ela por estar sobre proteção de Eu . Porém, não se engana a morte; essa era a regra. O Corvo matou Clara e o Doutor foi teletransportado para um Castelo. O Doutor então, nesse Castelo, que era uma câmara de confissões dos Senhores do Tempo, consegue completar o desafio e chega ao seu destino: Gallifrey. Em seu planeta natal, ele usa a alta tecnologia de sua espécie para trazer Clara de volta no último momento de sua vida, só lhe restando um batimento cardíaco. Pelas regras, o Doutor teria que devolver Clara no momento de sua morte, mas se recusa a fazer tal ato. Eles fogem de Gallifrey após roubarem uma TARDIS. Com medo de os Senhores do Tempo conseguissem achar Clara através de suas memórias com o Doutor e a mandassem de volta para sua morte, o Doutor planeja tirar todas as memórias de Clara e deixá-la num ponto seguro na Terra. Clara, que descobre seu plano, usa os óculos sônicos do Doutor para reverter a polaridade do objeto que ele usaria para tirar suas memórias. Sendo assim, quando o Doutor aperta o botão, ele é quem esquece dela. Clara e Eu, que assistira tudo, deixam o Doutor na Terra ao lado de sua TARDIS. Clara entra então na outra TARDIS, onde Eu a aguarda. Porém, como sua morte é um ponto fixo no tempo, Clara um dia teria que voltar para Gallifrey e morrer. Ela irá ter que fazer isso um dia. Mas, ela resolve ir "pelo caminho mais longo", tendo suas próprias aventuras com Eu antes disso. (Face The Raven, Hell Bent.) he:קלרה אוסווין אוסוולד es:Clara Oswald en:Clara Oswald fr:Clara Oswald Categoria:Companions Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Mulheres